Dreams of Reality
by Magnus the Blue
Summary: Things go a little crazy when a young man, who happens to  be a less then upstanding citizen, goes into a coma and wakes up in  Ponyville, sending him on an adventure to change his ways, learn the meaning  of friendship, and find out who he is along the


Dreams of Reality

By Magnus the Blue

Prologue

I've been called many things throughout my life. Some call me _moral_, some call me _good_, others call me a _hero_. I find myself disagreeing with these titles. I'm no different than anyone else, I just happened to be at the wrong places at the right time. Some call me a hero, but a long time ago, I was _grumpy_, and I was called grumpy. Grumpy Hooves actually. With an uppercase letter. It was my name. You see, every story has a beginning. This happens to be mine...

Dreams of Reality

I woke up drenched in sweat, as always, the colorful dreams of last night quickly fading into scraps of memory. I turned my head to the window beside my bed, looking out my apartment to the city streets below. I could vaguely recall the image of a hospital room in my mind, find my dream, but it was...different. The room looked like a drawn cartoon rather then the real world. I couldn't remember anything past that. It was the same thing every night, always that cartoonish room. There had even been a doctor there once, though I couldn't recall their appearance. I remember them being a drawing too, and they looked into my eyes for a brief moment before I woke up.

I decided it didn't matter, even though I could feel that it did. My small apartment was enough for me; I lived alone and didn't need much to be satisfied. The colorless streets of New York city were busy with cars and people, going about their morning routine. I drank some orange juice straight from the container, grabbed my Starbucks uniform, and left the apartment.

_Room 314_ was marked in gold letters upon the sturdy white door as I stepped into the carpeted, silent hallways of the complex. It had that faint smell and thick quietness that seemed to be in all hotel's and apartment buildings. I was a little tired, but working the morning shift did get me up so I can enjoy a long day. And the days in the city were _long_. I didn't spend much time with people outside of work, and instead preferred to relax at home like a recluse. Plus, most of my time was spent on the Internet watching videos, listening to music, stuff like that.

I soon found myself down the elevator and into the streets. Like always, pedestrians were making their way here and there, so I quickly found my place in the crowd, taking a left from the complex. I made it to the corner of the street, crossing right on the road and going straight until I reached the Starbucks building. Many people were there in the mornings, and today was no exception.

I broke my way through the crowd and went through the _Employee's Only _door to the inside section of the store.

"Hey man, what's hanging?" Called my 'friend' Pedro.

"Nothing much, Pedro, just another crappy day at work." Pedro chuckled at this and continued to brew coffee for the eager customers. Like most work days, I avoided doing as much as I could. I wasn't one for working. Pedro was okay, but I wasn't one for fellow humans either.

The work day went normal enough, meaning I was plenty rude to customers, took money from the register when no one was looking, and left the hard tasks like helping customers who spilled their drinks to Pedro and the others. I of course acted like a little angel when the manager was around, and so I kept my job.

Another worker, Lucy, noticed a lot of money missing from the register.

"Hey, do you have any idea were the money went?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I looked around and didn't see Pedro anywhere.

"I think Pedro might be taking the money." I said, smirking on the inside. I knew Lucy wouldn't do anything, so what was the harm in blaming someone else?

At 12 o'clock noon I got off work. Pedro approached me while I was cleaning up, i.e. not cleaning up.

"Hey man, you wanna hang with me and a couple of dudes later tonight? We're going to the skate park if you wanna come." I knew I didn't want to go, but didn't want to say that to his face.

"I, uh...I might show up if I'm not busy or anything heh." I lied through my teeth. Pedro luckily didn't see through my little fib and just smiled casually.

"Okay man, catch ya later." With that said, Pedro walked from the counter and left the store, walking into the bright day outside. I exhaled in relief and found myself alone. My dissolute heart content from a day of _hard labor,_ I left the shop and found that the sun was shining. I promptly ignored the nice day, and the unusually fresh air, crossed the street, and returned to my cave of a home. I went up the elevator, walked to room 314, locked the door, and sat myself down on the computer, making sure to close the blinds.

_Wouldn't want any sunlight heheh,_ I thought with a grin. My room was dark as if it were nighttime, but that was just the way I liked it.

The next time I bothered to look at the clock it read 8:32. By this time, I decided to use my pilfered money to purchase a new toaster to replace my old, broken junker. I opened the blinds to find the sun down, and the streets in this part of town empty besides the occasional passerby. I opened my dresser drawer, only to find my wallet not there. After checking all over, I realized I must have left it at work. _No matter, _I thought,_ this will only take a minute._

For the second time that day, which was unusual for me, I left my lair and made my way out of the complex. The night air was cool and chilly, but I was wrapped well in my jacket. After crossing the intersection and making the short walk to the store, I reached my hand for the knob, only to find it locked. _Damn,_ I cursed in my head, _I should have guessed!_ Dejected, I turned back and stopped at the intersection. I stopped dead in my tracks. A suddenly plethora of memories flooded my mind. I saw that accursed hospital room again, but now I even remembered the doctor's appearance. He has been a brown, gray, cartoon pony in a lab coat. He looked just like one of the ponies from that show everyone was talking about, Friendship is Magic or whatever.

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts and stepped into the road. The oncoming headlights were the last thing I saw.

I awoke in what appeared to be my dream. I was lying on the hospital bed, in a cartoon room. Before me, a doctor, a gray pony with a black mane was writing something down. He had a clipboard and glasses. I assumed he was writing my vitals down. I was hooked to a standard hospital machine, a small beeping noise coming from the heart rate monitor. It quickly picked up speed. I started sweating.

The doctor sniffed and glanced up at me. A brief silence followed as we both stared into each other's eyes. I suddenly let an ear piercing scream and the doctor jumped back. I tried to wake myself up, thrashing and scrambling about madly. The doctor started to panic too.

"Sir! Sir please! You must calm down!" The doctor frantically yelled. I don't remember what happened next very well, but I do know I was sedated. I opened my eyes, and was in a real hospital room, in the real world. I sighed with relief. It was only a dream..._only a dream...only a..._

I opened my eyes and was back in the hospital room, the cartoon one that is. _I must be sleeping again!_ The doctor pony wasn't there, but I didn't freak out. I looked over at a mirror hanging on the wall. A brown pony with a darker brown mane looked back at me with dark blue eyes. I moved my hand. It's hoof moved in perfect synchronization. _Don't panic...Don't panic...JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD._.._Stop...I have to remain calm...perfectly calm...perfectly...WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_

I somehow managed to calm myself and saw a little remote next to my bed. One of the buttons said "Call Nurse," which I did. A young white unicorn with a red main and a white outfit came in a moment later, looking overjoyed.

"Oh my your finally awake! I can't believe it! Should I get the doctor?" She looked at me with huge blue eyes.

"I-Um...Okay?" I replied hesitantly. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Where was I? _What_ was I? A few moments later the doctor came in again.

"I trust I won't have to sedate you again?" The doctor said with a grin. "But what did I expect after you were in a coma for so many years?" I blinked a few times before almost fainting. The doctor helped me to my feet after a few minutes. My legs felt wobbly and unnatural, as did walking on all fours. I stumbled around some but managed to follow the doctor to a check out room. As the registrar began preparing paperwork, the doctor turned to me with a grave look.

"Look, you were in a coma since the day you were born, but your parents paid for you to sleep here in the hospital. They eventually...gave up hope, but you continued to live on. I don't know what caused you to wake up, but now your back!" The doctor smiled heartily. My expression was anything but happy. The registrar handed a clipboard and a pencil, which I carried in my arms do do lack of fingers.

I sat down on one of the chairs, staring at the paper. I tried picking up the pencil, and the doctor looked slightly amused as it repeatedly slid off my hooves.

"Uh, sir," He said, chortling. "You have to pick it up with your mouth." I gave him a puzzled look. _My mouth?_ I clutched the pencil between my hooves and bit down on the eraser end. It was difficult to keep straight, and my writing would look like crap, but it would have to do. That when I began to realize I couldn't answer the questions at all. I didn't remember my name, or phone number, or anything. I _did_ know that I cam from NYC. I wrote in sloppy letters 'Manhattan.' I then gave the almost blank sheet to the doctor, who laughed again.

"It's _Mane_hattan not _Man_hattan." I didn't know what he was talking about. I was still dumbfounded by the whole predicament.

"Well if that's all you know, that's fine. But for the record, your parents were from here in Ponyville, not Manehattan." I decided not to respond. The doctor, whose name turned out to be Doctor Arteries, which was kind of weird, finally allowed me to leave. I opened on to a scene that would drive me crazy if I wasn't already.

Everywhere, ponies. Big, small, colorful, bland, PONIES! I figured I must have been in some kind of weird My Little Pony dream state. But was it a dream? I didn't know where to go from here. _My best bet is to find out who's in charge._ I had seen an episode or seven of MLP:FiM, and I assumed I should find Princess Celestia or whatever. The only way I could find my way to the palace in, what was it? Trotterlot? No, _Canterlot._ The only way to get to Canterlot was to find a...main character. I noticed the town library across the very colorful streets, and began pushing the crowd. Years of experience with street crowds helped, especially since this was no NYC.

I came up to the library and knocked on the door. I heard the shuffling of hooves and what sounded like some pots falling, the door then opened and a young purple unicorn mare stood in the doorway.

"Sorry about that sir, how can I help you?" She asked with a forced smile on her face.

"Actually, my, uh...situation is going to be kind of hard to explain." I said in all honesty. For once in my sorry little life, I wanted to be completely truthful.

"Well...okay then, come on in I guess." The unicorn said nervously, side stepping to open the door wider and allow passage. I stepped into a comfortable library. Many were strewn about, and what appeared to be a small purple dragon thing was dusting the windowsills.

I turned to look at the unicorn, whose name I recalled, Twilight Sprinkle. Or was it Sparkle? It was Sparkle. She was looking at my questioningly, though smiling. I opened my mouth for only a moment before the whole story spilled out.

It was late in the evening by the time I finished. I told her of my world, humans, the show, the dreams, and car accident, and me suddenly being here. She told me about this place in return. This world, Equestria, the Princess, herself, her friends, most of whom I recognized, and most importantly, how she thought she might be able to help.

I ended up deciding not to see the Princess, the purple mare seemed to have everything under control.

"So what was your name again?" Twilight asked. I hadn't mentioned my name

"I...I don't remember." I looked down, sulking. Twilight looked concerned. She glanced over behind my at my...flank?

"Um...what are you, uh, doing?" I asked, noticing her gaze. She blushed suddenly.

"No no no, I was just looking for your cutie mark." I replied with an 'Oh,' forgetting I had one of those. I looked down to my flank, and saw a yellow circle with a black frowny face in it, it's eyebrows forming an angry V.

"Charming," I sighed, letting my face drop. "Anyway, so how are you going to return me? Do you have some kind of spell or something?" Twilight frowned at me, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Well, it will take some time to find out exactly whats wrong, and how to return you. It might take a few..."

"What? Years? Decades? CENTURIES? I'M GOING TO DIE HERE AREN'T I?" I began hyper ventilating.

"No, no, calm the hay down, it might take a few _days_. Christ." I let our a sigh of relief.

"I-I guess I can stay for a few days heheh." I gave a very fake smile, which Twilight saw through.

"Why don't you, I don't know, go meet some of my friends while your here. I think I know where to start looking for a spell to help you, but I'm kind of beet. This is a little much." She looked at m, raising a brow. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, _I know_." I anyone _knows_, it's me. "So, uh, do you where I can I hit the hay?" Twilight looked offended for a moment, then it hit me. "I'm sorry. Where can I _sleep_?"

"Well," Twilight said, glancing over at the couch. "I guess you could, uh, sleep down here tonight."

"I don't mean to impose." I said nervously.

"No, it's really no trouble." Twilight replied.

"Well, I guess if it's okay, I would be quite grateful to stay here."

Twilight and I looked away nervously. She then sighed suddenly.

"This is one screwed up situation." We both laughed for a time.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "It sure is."

Before long, I found myself laying on a soft couch in the dark. It was a comfortable sort of darkness, being in this cartoonish world with the purple unicorn, Twilight, just up the stairs. I closed my eyes and began to drift, when suddenly a small patter could be heard. I glanced over and saw the little purple dragon, Spike, standing a few yards from the couch. We held eye contact for a full minute, him frozen in place.

"Would you kindly tell me why the _hell_ you are down here?" I whispered in surprise finally.

"I could ask you the same thing you...you...freak!" The little dragon spoke back in an obnoxious voice.

"Look, Spike, I don't know how I got here, and I _really_ don't want to make enemies."

"You think you can march right into Twilight's house like you own everything, and then sleep on _my _couch?" Spike said viciously.

"Is _that_ what _this_ is about? I'm just trying to make friends, and if it's that important, then you can sleep on the couch." Spike looked satisfied as I lay down on the floor with my blanket. Spike made a small circle on the bed before resting down, like a dog. _I never had a pet, and I guess the brat's kind of cute._

I decided to deal with it later, and sleep now. I closed my eyes, and finally drifted away.

I opened my eyes, in a hospital room on earth. I looked around, but before any thoughts could even begin to cross my mind, my eyes closed again.

I woke up on the floor of Twilight's library, in the land of Equestria. I didn't know how much my mind could take before I wouldn't be able to tell _where_ I was at all. It was early morning. I saw that Spike was still sleeping, and that an also newly awake Twilight was drinking what I suspected was the Equestrian version of coffee.

"Oh, hi there...person." Was all she could say. I guess that's all I could really be called. I wasn't hungry at all, I felt like...getting out. That, of course, was a foreign feeling.

"Morning Twilight. I think I'm gonna go out meet some people, if that's alright."

"That would be fine," Twilight replied with a groggy but sincere smile. "I'm going to start working finding you a way out of here." I slowly rose and stretched. Everything in this world was so...comfortable. I said goodbye to Twilight, and went out into the streets. It was a little...bare at this hour. The streets were next to empty. _Who would be up at this hour?_ Then it hit me. Applejack, the workhorse. She had to get up early everyday, I bet I could find her.

I walked through the streets of Ponyville, wonder in my heart. For once, I saw this place for what it was. A world of magic and possibilities. The road soon became dirt rather than pavement, and in the distance I could see the barn of Sweet Apple Acres. Unsurprisingly, three ponies were up and about. Applejack, looking strong and ready, Big Macintosh, looking...mellow. And the little one, Applebloom, looking more tired then the others.

I approached happily, less wobbly on my hooves and trotting through the morning light. By the time I got down, only Big Macintosh wasn't out in the orchards. I approached him with a smile.

"Hey there, pal." I said merrily.

"Howdy." He replied, barely noticing me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, still merrily.

"Fine." He replied. I was feeling a little less merry.

"Did you know I am actually an alien creature called a human who came from a world called earth were your world is nothing but a TV show that we watch for entertainment."

"Nope, but I do now." He replied with no more enthusiasm then before. I decided this wasn't going to work out, and trotted out to where Applejack and Applebloom had gone. I found them 'bucking' the apples from trees into carts they were carrying. Applejack saw me and raised an eyebrow before bucking a tree again.

"Howdy there stranger, what can Ah do fer you?" She glanced at my cutie mark and chuckled quietly.

"Who in the heck-"

"Applebloom! Don't you talk to no strangers unless I say you can."

"Okay." Applebloom said, looking dejected. I observed silently.

"Well, uh. I'm not really from around here. I'm new to Equestria as a whole actually." Applejack looked surprised.

"Well, why don't you give us a hand and we can talk." She smiled, a gesture which I returned.

"So how exactly do you _buck_?" I asked, seeing how skillfully Applejack kicked the trees, knocking down around eight apples at a time.

"Real simply, partner, just push off with your front legs and kick back as hard as you can at a good angle." She promptly demonstrated on the tree, collecting more apples.

I spun around, pushed off, and kicked hard. There was a small jolt of pain, but that faded quickly. Two apples fell off the tree. Applejack was laughing hysterically.

"Well," She said, wiping a tear. "It's a start." I sighed, and the three of us began _bucking_ the trees. We began bucking in silence for a good hour. The sun was rising higher, and the temperature was climbing higher as well.

"So, where are you from, stranger?" Applejack asked while taking a breather. I was sweating from the exhaustion. For some reason, helping out actually made me feel _good_.

"Well, uh, I-I'm from..." Applejack noticed the worried expression on my face.

"Look, it may be a little stereotypical for me to be talking about _honesty_, but you really tell the truth. It will make everyone feel better." I smiled up at her. She was right, and she _was_ a friend of Twilight. Honesty was not my strong suit, like other morals. Maybe that could change...

I told my story, adding on my time with Twilight. I felt...refreshed. I looked up, and Applejack was smiling at him.

"Don't that feel better?" She asked. I nodded.

"Never thought I'd be meetin' someone from 'nother world before, heheh." I returned her smile. Just then, I got up, went to the nearest tree and bucked, hard. _Hard._ Around thirteen apples fell from the tree. Applebloom looked surprised, and Applejack was jumping up and down.

"Yeehaw partner!" She cheered. "That's what I call bucking!" I felt good at the praise, but another feeling made me feel even better. I was doing something _right _for once.

"That was impressive, mister!" Applebloom yelped in amazement. Applejack didn't stop her this time. _I guess I'm not a stranger anymore._

I didn't stay around to much longer. It was around noon, and I wanted to meet some of the other 'elements,' as they were called. Though it was hot, a light breeze did wonders to refine the temperature, making it a fine, sunny day. I walked around the outer edges of Ponyville. In the not far was the edge of the Everfree Forest. I voted against going near that ominous place.

I soon found a small cottage at the edge of Ponyville, where lots of bunnies and other animals alongside many beautiful flowers created an ideal scene. I heard a pretty tune being hummed from one of the patched of garden. Many butterflies flew around the glowing flowers, at there, tending to them, was a yellow pony with a long, pink mane. She glanced up as she heard me coming and yelped, jumping a good four feet in the air.

She floated back down gracefully with her wings, but she was still thoroughly surprised.

"Oh, hello. I, um, didn't see you." She spoke in a very small, quiet voice. All I could think was DAWWWWWWW.

"Hi there, you must be Fluttershy." I spoke in a quieter tone then usually as not to, I dunno, scare her off?

"Oh, um, yes, that's me." She said, looking down at the flowers rather the making eye contact.

"Well, I'm kinda new around here, and I was wondering if you could use any help. Fluttershy blushed slightly and glanced for only a moment.

"Well I guess I could use some, um, help." She replied so quietly that I strained to hear her. "Why don't you, um, follow me and I'll take you to the, um, infirmary, if that's okay with you."

"That will be just fine." I responded with a smile. Fluttershy smiled slightly and began walking along a dirt path to a small, wooden building.

Inside there were many bunnies, birds, squirrels, and other small forms of life being cared for. Some had bandages and were sleeping, others were awake, but unhappy. Fluttershy walked to a small bed where a blue bird was writhing in pain.

"This bird is very sick and, um, he doesn't want to take his medicine. There's only one way I can give it to him otherwise," Fluttershy explained, taking out a syringe filling with a green, glowing liquid. "I need someone to hold him down while I, um, give him his shot."

I nodded determinedly and rested a hoof on the blue bird. The bird hardly noticed, seeing how sick it was. I instantly felt very sorry for the poor thing. Fluttershy took at the syringe. For someone so shy, she seemed pretty at ease around the sharp object. After dampening the birds stomach side with an alcohol pad, she did not hesitate to plunge a portion of the needle into the bird, who thrashed wildly. _That must have been what I looked like in the hospital,_ I thought, looking down at the bird.

Fluttershy administered the proper dosage of...whatever was in the syringe to the bird, who quickly stopped moving.

"You see, the green liquid is, uh magic." Fluttershy said, a little louder then before, a little more confident. The blue bird quickly started to look better, no longer writhing in pain. I looked at the bird and smiled, truly happy. Fluttershy noticed my smile.

"Doing nice things makes everypony happy." She said, looking at me. I turned to her and she smiled. The bird began to stretch its legs. It didn't look like he would be flying just yet, but he was quickly getting better.

"Thank you so much for your help," Fluttershy thanked him happily. "I, um, don't think I...caught your, um, name."

I turned to her, and for the third time, told my story.

Fluttershy asked no questions the whole time. She was more than a little surprised to learn that I wasn't a pony. My frowning cutie mark wasn't the most...common thing around, so I guess it must not have been that hard to believe I wan't from around here.

I had left then, around 5 in the afternoon. I figured I would hit up Sugarcube Corner and meet the crazy one, Pinkie Pie. I found myself back in the now busy streets of Ponyville. Not too far away was my destination, but at I walked, I noticed an older looking pony struggling with a heavy looking box. Normally, I would have kept walking, but that wasn't me anymore.

"Excuse me, sir, could you use some help?" I inquired as the pony panted, setting the box down.

"Sure, son, I'm taking this to Sugarcube Corner." I grabbed one side of the box, him the other, happy that my I was still on my way to my destination. Seeing the happiness in the older ponies face was heart-warming. Fluttershy's words passed through my head. "_Doing nice thing makes everypony happy."_ She was right.

I stepped through the entrance of Sugarcube Corner, and found myself in a nice smelling, quaint little pastry shop. We set the box down, and the old man thanked me. He even offered a reward, but I refused. It was less then no trouble.

"Hey you!" A squeaky voice called. I looked around, seeing nothing.

"Yes, you, over here silly." I turned around again an saw, where there had previously been nothing, a pink pony was hopping up and down, staring at me with huge blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be, uh, Pinkie Pie." She started madly jumping faster when I said her name.

"You must be new are you new because I always and I mean always know when there is a new pony because I know every pony in town and all 'mmaking." She was nothing but blur as she jumped. She stopped suddenly, smiling at me, waiting for a response.

"I...I would be happy to help." I replied. The pink pony began running in circles, so fast her tail was right at her face.

"Ohmygosh follow me then." She galloped into a room to the right of the entrance. The kitchen, I presumed.

She was humming a tune that sounded reminiscent of the My Little Pony commercials. Pinkie started grabbing materials from all over.

"So, uh, what was in that box of yours?" I asked.

"Oh yeah the box!" She yelled. She dragged it into the room. "These are my pound cakes."

"Let me guess-"

"That's right! Each one is a pound, and there are 134 cakes in the box." She was too fast for me.

"I know you already know my name," She began. "But let me introduce myself _formally._" She said, extending a hoof. I held out my own to shake, when I felt a sudden jolt of electricity go through my body. Pinkie began laughing hysterically, waving around her hand buzzer.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you!" She continued laughing. I chuckled a little too, despite myself. Pinkie smiled broadly.

"I love laughing, as long as everypony is happy." She noticed my nervous look. I liked laughing, but it was usually at others expense.

"Ooooh, I get it. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you to prank fairly." I swear she could read my mind. She grabbed a muffin, some strange white powder, sprinkled it on the muffin, and ran outside. I was close on her heels. The sun was slowly descending, but many ponies were still out. Pinkie ran up to a stallion that looked, unsurprisingly, surprised.

"Hey mister, you want a muffin?" She asked.

"Um-wha-uh...okay?" The stallion said, unsure. Pinkie handing him the muffin. He took a bit, and suddenly sprayed a burst of water from his mouth. The entire muffin instantly turned into water. The stallion was laughing along with Pinkie and I.

"Well, I didn't see that coming!" The stallion said, chuckling. He walked off smiling as Pinkie turned to me.

"See? Isn't laughing more fun when everyponies happy?" I looked at Pinkies inquisitive face with new found respect.

"You know what? It...it kinda is." I said, Pinkie started hopping up and down again.

"YAY!" She cheered before rushing back to the shop. I followed in a canter at the speed of her strange, hoping style of movement. As we entered the kitchen again, she turned to me, noticing my cutie mark.

"So Grumpy, were'd you go and get a cutie mark like that anyway?" She stared at me with a very creepy looking gaze. I was suddenly reminded of something on the Internet back home.

"Have you by an chance heard of 'Cupcakes?'" She nodded her head, still smiling.

"I love cupcakes, there so delicious!" She continued to stare at me with uncannily large eyes.

"Forget it. You want to know where I got this mark?"

The sun was down by the time I finished my tale. Pinkie Pie was staring at me, clearly in deep thought. She was crazy, but she was smart.

"Well, Grumpy," She called me by my apparent 'name.' "I don't care what you say. You're a pony to me!" Pinkie grinned widely. Something about what she said made me feel very complimented. I felt that I...belonged. Looking outside, the moon had just risen.

"It's been great, Pinkie, but I really ought to go check on Twilight."

"Okie dokie lokie, Grumpy Hooves, I'll see you later." I nodded and left. '_See you later,'_ a part of me suddenly realized that I wanted to stay here. But I dispelled that thought quickly. I couldn't stay here.

The outside air was cold and chilling, and the moon was a bright orb in the sky overhead. I walked through the silent night, shivering.

I soon came up on the library, looking quite scenic in the moonlight. I knocked on the door, seeing the lights on inside.

"Come in!" Called the purple unicorn's voice from inside. I opened the door and found Twilight at her desk downstairs, many books splayed out upon the desk. The warmth was quite comfortable in comparison to outside.

"I take it you've been busy?" I asked. Twilight looked tired.

"Yes, and I take it you have been too?" She asked. It was more of a joke then a serious question. I had been out from dusk till dawn. This day had been...eventful.

"Well, I think I might be on to something. I learned over something, a condition, 'Mundus Iter,' when you drift to another world in your sleep." I was startled. It made sense.

"The thing is, you only stay in their other world for a short time, until now. You wake for a few moments; the rest is the time in between, just darkness.

"I think I'm a part of this world now," I replied. "Last night, my dream was as short as always, but I was in my world." Twilight thought for a moment.

"Yes! Now that you're in a coma in your world, you've become part of this one. Now it's reversed. Your world, Earth, is the dream world."

"Do you know how you can change the worlds back around with, you know, hitting me on the head hard enough to send be into a coma?"

"I'll have to study on it tomorrow," Twilight replied. "If that's okay with you."

"That's okay; I still haven't met all of your friends." I smiled at Twilight. She chuckled and raised a brow.

"So how did things with the others go, anyway?" So I told her. I told her about learning hard work from Applejack, kindness from Fluttershy, and how to include everyone in fun with Pinkie Pie.

"Wow." Twilight said when my story was finished. "This sounds like one of my 'Friendship Reports.'" We both laughed at this.

"Looks like I have a name now, because of my Cutie Mark." I explained, Twilight looked at me inquisitively. "She's calling me 'Grumpy Hooves." Both I and Twilight found this hysterical. Even more so for me. After reflecting on my life before coming here, I really was a jerk.

"Sounds a lot like 'Derpy Hooves' if you ask me." Which we also laughed. I guess that's they called the cross eyes pony here, too.

A sudden devious idea occurred to me. I wasn't sure how these things worked in Equestria, but I tried anyway.

"So...do they have any alcohol here?" I asked. I had no idea if such a thing even existed. Twilight looked a little embarrassed.

"Well I actually...yeah," She said, looking away. I laughed. _Didn't think she was the type_.

"Don't laugh!" She said, though smiling. "Work can really get you down sometimes."

"Trust me, I know." I smirked as Twilight rose and went to the kitchen. Another idea suddenly occurred to me. I was gonna take Pinkie's 'harmless pranking' one step further.

Twilight returned with two glasses and what appeared to me a bottle of scotch.

"Woah there, Twi, I didn't know you were into _hard_ liquor." Twilight smirked and sat down on the ground were we were before. I noticed that Spike was absent.

"Where's your dragon?" I asked as Twilight poured drinks.

"He sleeps like a rock." The purple unicorn replied with a little laugh. She poured the glasses pretty full.

"Cheers, I guess." She said, softly clicking the glasses together. She proceeded to take a very large drink, scrunching her face as it settled. I proceeded to take a very small sip. She didn't notice. _Just as planned._

I didn't know how drinks worked here, but it didn't seem that the hearty amount she was drinking was a health concern. It certainly had the effect of alcohol.

"So," Twilight said with slurred words. "You liking your uh...stay in Equestria?" I had drank very little, and spoke just fine.

"Yes, it's going well. Your friends are nice." I smiled, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't resist. Twilight was red in the face.

"Those ponies are...they can be so _thick._" I raised a brow at this. "They just don't appreciate things like, uh, having a brain. And they _really_ don't appreciate me." I should have stopped there, but I kept digging.

"How so?"

"They're always telling me how awkward I am. They think I don't know that? I didn't have friends my whole life. They don't get _why _I'm always buried in these books either. They act like everything I do is pointless and useless. Maybe they're right."Twilight was looking down. Even drunk, she was ashamed at what she was saying. I knew I had to do something.

"I'm sure they appreciate you Twilight. Without you, they wouldn't even be friends with _each other._ You brought them together. I'm sure they know it. And don't tell me this is in vain. Without you, Nightmare Moon would still be around for pete's sake." Twilight looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks Grumpy." That name could take some getting used to. We sat in silence awhile longer. It was getting late, and I told her it was time for sleep. I also helped her not to fall up the stairs and took her to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, K?" she said.

"Of course." I replied. She looked up at me.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that I turned and went downstairs. I felt sorry for her. I hoped she would stop feeling her own friends didn't appreciate her. And I felt sorry because I've how much she drank. That was gonna sting like a bitch in the morning. I knew I shouldn't have pried into her mind, but maybe I really did help her tonight. I hoped she wouldn't forget.

I snuggled up onto the couch. Spike gave no resistance this time. I closed my eyes, peaceful, content with the events of the day, and drifted into darkness again.

As expected, I opened my eyes as a human. This time, I was there for a full fifteen seconds. _Must be sleeping longer than usual_. I looked at my hands, flexing my fingers, and quickly kissed them goodbye.

As expected, I awoke on the amazingly comfortable couch in the library of Ponyville. Groggy eyed, I slowly got me bearings. I glanced at the desk, finding Twilight not there. I snuck out of the couch, careful not to wake the baby dragon.

I was hungry enough to eat a horse, no pun intended. I had a quick bite to eat, a sandwhich which oddly filled me up in ten seconds flat. _My stomach must be the size of a tennis ball_.

I tip-hoofed up the stairs and peaked through the slightly opened door into Twilight's room. I wasn't worried she was getting dressed or anything, seeing as very few Ponies actually _wore_ clothes.

Twilight was rolling on the bed, obviously uncomfortable. _Hangover_, I thought to myself. I decided not to disturb her, and made my way towards the front door. It was late morning, and stepping outside I was greeted with a lovely breath of slightly cool air. The streets weren't busy, most Ponies off at work at this hour. _Which pony should I see next? I guess that Rarity isn't very far from-_

My thoughts were cut short when a a resounding **WHOOSH** sounded and a rainbow streak flew overhead. Without thinking, I broke into full gallop after the streak I knew to be Rainbow Dash. I dashed through the colorful, sunlit streets of Ponyville, but quickly found myself outside the city fence.

The path made a U turn to the left, rising up a narrow path up a cliff face outside the town. I kept my eyes locked on the Pegasus, who I think at this point has taken notice of me. I ran quickly up the steep path, despite the relatively decent sized cliff face.

I reached the top, only to find the Pegasus had landed not far, and she was looking at me with a questioning gaze. I panted as she casually trotted over to me.

"Think you can run faster than me?" She jeered as she noticed my lack of breath. I managed to gurgle out an equally pretentious response.

"Think..._huff..._your pretty..._huff..._fast, huh?" I said looking up at her with a grin.

"Damn right I do!" She boasted, grinning back. "Names Dash, how about you?"

"I'm..._huff_...Grumpy Hooves," I said, extended my hoof. "Nice to..._huff..._meet you." She shook my hoof, but I could see she was trying to contain a laugh.

"Laugh all you want, _Dash_, but let's see you laughing when I beat you in a race." I responded to her chuckles. Her face suddenly became serious.

"A ground race? No wings?" I nodded at her questions.

"All right, _Grumpy,_ but let me tell you something now. I am the best, the _best_." She bragged. I replied with a short laugh.

"We'll see about that."

With that said, Dash and I took our places along the cliff edge. In the distance was a large peach tree, which we agreed as our destination. It was merely a speck from here.

"Ready," The blue Pegasus began. "Set...GO!" And with that we broke into gallop. She was right up at the edge of the cliff, leaving a faint trail of rainbow as she ran. I was trying my hardest, leaving behind petty concepts like pacing. The sun was bright, and a few fluffy clouds rolled lazily through the sky. I tried to ignore the burning in my legs by focusing on the clouds. Dash was in the lead, and she looked back at me and grinned.

"What now _Grumpy_?" She exclaimed directly before tripping over a spacious rock. I slid to a halt and she slipped over the edge of the cliff. I momentarily pankicked and galloped over. I found that she had grabbed onto the edge of the cliff. I looked down at her, extending a hoof

"Take my hoof. Why in the world didn't you..._huff_...use your wings?" I asked while pulling her up. She was heavier then she looked.

"No _wings, _remember?" She said as she dusted herself off. I looked at her for a moment. She noticed me staring.

"What are you looking at?" She said. I promptly turned away, blushing.

"That seems pretty _noble_ of you." I replied.

"Nobility shmobility, I was just, you know...playing fair?" She responded dismissively. After a very brief moment, Dash broke into a full sprint towards the tree.

"_Damn!"_ I cursed under my breath, quickly trying to catch up. I ran as fast as my pony legs could carry me, but by the time I reached the tree, Dash was sitting in its shade munching on a peach.

"Looks like _I_ won," She said with a posh look on her face. That quickly dissolved into more laughter. "Guess _I'm_ laughing now!"

"Yeah, yeah. Not like you didn't have an unfair advantage or anything."

"I had no advantage!" She said, seemingly offended by my accusation.

"Well, you've been racing your whole life. Not to mention you've been a pony your whole life." I muttered.

"What does that even mean?" She asked with a displeased look.

Looks like I would have to say it sooner or later. I sat down and got comfortable.

I told my story to the intently listening Pegasus. She seemed entertained by the part where I was hit by a car. I, of course, skillfully left out the part about tricking Twilight into drinking.

"So you're like, an alien?" Dash said, her eyes filled with wonder.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh, that's so AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, I guess." Was all I could muster and a response.

"Well for only being on of _us_ for two days, you put up a good race." Dash said, looking at me as if I was a completely different creature then a pony. On the inside, I was. Or maybe on the inside I was a pony. Maybe being a human was the fake skin, the costume, the _alien._

It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon now, the sun a good distance up in the sky. A light breeze rolled over the grassy strip of land at the edge of the cliff. From here, I could see Ponyville and far beyond. Tall mountains lay in the distance. The land up on the cliff seemed to be endless fields of grass with some hay bales here and there. It was quite a beautiful place, Equestria.

I said goodbye to Rainbow Dash, explaining there was one more pony I had to meet. I trotted back the direction I had come. Across the edge of the cliff, and down the thin dirt trail back down to Ponyville.

The streets were no busier than before, and I found my walk through town quite peaceful. I soon came across and extravagant looking building called _Carousel Boutique._ I came up to the door, which was marked _OPEN_, and took a step inside. The inner building was very spacious, with many finely crafted outfits lining the walls.

It one end of the room, not far from a checkout counter was a stunning white unicorn. Her purple mane was shining glamorously, and her bright eyes seemed to glow. She appeared to be working on some sort of feathered, embroidered hat. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to learn a life lesson from somepony so...superficial.

"Good day, my lady." I said in a voice that I _knew_ would be satisfactory. The white unicorn turned to face me, her dark blue eyes slightly resembling my own.

"Why hello there, sir. What can I do for you?" She asked, her eyelashes fluttering. The way she talked certainly fit her character. I wasn't sure exactly how to handle this situation. Might as well be honest.

"I'm new in town, you see, and thought I would stop by. I was, uh...wondering how you manage to make such _fine_ wares." I gave the most realistic fake smile I could muster. It must have done the job.

"Hmmm, yes, well, let me demonstrate." She stepped to give me a better view of the hat. It was a dark green with blue jewels around the top. Two red feathers stuck out of a band along the top part of the hat, which was a lighter shade of green.

Rarity's horn began glowing, and the hat suddenly began to unfurl at the seams. Each thread unraveled, and soon two piles of thread, a pile of the blue gems, and two red feathers laid on the table. In a matter of seconds, the unicorn began to wrap them up again, tying each thread at the right places as not to detract from the image. The second strings formed a lose band, and above it the stones were tied tightly into place. Lastly, the two feathers were stuck in the same location and different angles, creating a picturesque finishing touch.

You might say I was impressed, and you would be right. Years of practice made it look so easy, but I knew in fact that doing something like that would be impossible for me, magic or no magic. Rarity seemed pleased with the expression of astonishment on my face, but before either of us could speak, the front bell rang as the main door came open.

A younger looking pony mare came walking in. Her hair was a dull yellow, with a light green mane atop her head.

"Hello, darling, how can I help you?" Rarity said with practiced enthusiasm, but her smile was honest. The yellow mare caught sight of the green hat and gasped, trotting over.

"My gosh! That hat is simply _beautiful_!" She exclaimed. Rarity looked pleased as the mare began feeling and examining it. She looked up at Rarity.

"How much do you want for it?" She said, placing it atop her head to try it out. It _did_ look good on her.

"Well, I think about 25 bits would sound right." Rarity replied.

"Oh," the yellow mare said, setting the hat down. "I don't think I can pay that." Rarity smiled a little broader.

"How much do you have?" She asked.

"I have 17 on me." The mare responded, looking up.

"Why don't you just pay that? That hat is simply to _perfect_ for you to not to let you have." The mare's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really? You mean it?" She said handing over a smile pile of bits. "Oh you really are to kind."

"It's really not a problem, darling." Rarity responded, giving a warm smile to the excited mare.

"Thanks again!" The mare exclaimed as she left the Boutique with her new hat. I just stood by watching the whole ordeal play out. It made my heart warm just seeing the happiness on the mare's face.

"That was certainly generous of you." I said, looking over at Rarity. _Not to mention she _is_ the element of generosity._

"Oh no, that was really nothing." Rarity replied, like this was a regular occurrence. Which it probably was.

"So, Mister...uh?" She looked at me inquisitively.

"G-Grumpy."

"Yes, I see. Mister _Grumpy_. I see you're looking to keep yourself busy. How about I show you a thing or two?"

"I'd like that," I replied. "But I don't really have a...a horn." Rarity stood up and took at some thick threads, and two large knitting needles.

"That's why I have _these_." She responded, handing the dark red yarn and needles to me.

Over the next hour, I learned the proper technique of knitting, and was off to a nice start on a scarf I was making. I sat in a comfortable chair as Rarity sat not far away using her magic to map out designs for clothes, her pencil levitating in the air. _Looks easier than using your mouth for sure._

"So, Mister Grumpy, you mentioned being new in town yes?" She asked. I nodded, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Where were you from, if you don't mind me asking?" She said, her eyes fluttering, like always. I inhaled deeply, and for the last time, told my story...

Rarity had been silently listening to my story for the past few hours. Now that I was done, she began to ask questions.

"So your a..._human_?" She asked, raising a brow. I nodded in response.

"What do you humans look like?" She asked, I knew where _this_ was going, too.

"Wondering about our _fashion_, huh?" I asked. She looked like she was about to protest my assumption, but then merely nodded. I explained to her the nicest clothes I could think of. Tuxedos, dresses, heels, zoot suits, and other things of the sort. She listened intently the whole time, her eyes wide and shining at the talk of all the clothes.

"Human fashion sounds _amazing_!" She said in astonishment.

"Don't get to excited, most humans dress casually."

"Hmph, I bet there are still glamorous ones who appreciate _finer_ things." She replied. I chuckled. It didn't matter we were a separate species, all that mattered was the _clothes_. The moon was low in the sky, signaling that the night was young.

"It's been nice talking, Miss Rarity, but I really ought to check on Twilight. It might be...close to my time. To leave that is."

"Oh," Rarity replied. "It was lovely to meet you, Grumpy." She smiled, which I returned. My scarf was done. It was certainly warm, though still crudely made. _As long as it's comfortable,_ I thought.

I said a final goodbye and left the boutique into the night. I stepped out the door and found that some ponies were still up, going to restaurants and, I dunno, pony night clubs? I noticed a small filly shivering outside the store beside the Boutique. I could instantly tell that the young pony had no place to be. What happened to her parents? I approached the filly, who was startled by my notice.

"Hey there, is something wrong?" I asked, knowing the answer wouldn't help.

"N-nothing s-s-sir." She said. It was obvious no one was coming for her. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll tell you what, you know the cottage outside of town?" The filly nodded. "I want you to go there and find a yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy. You don't have to be alone out here on a night like this." The filly looked at me and smiled, still shivering.

"O-okay m-mister." She was about to turn and leave.

"Wait, I want you to take this." I handed her my warm scarf, and she smiled broadly, wrapping it around her neck twice. She instantly started shivering a little less.

"Th-thanks a b-bunch mister!" She said, hugging me briefly. I smiled as she ran off in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage. My heart was warm, despite the cold. I felt I just made a difference. A real, _good_ difference.

I walked through the streets of Ponyville. It was a small town, and the night life tonight was minimal. I crept the through the icy night and stepped into the warmth of the library. Inside, Twilight was laying on the desk, face down and asleep. The door shut, but that was enough noise to wake her up.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked groggily.

"It's just me, Grumpy." I replied. Twilight sat up straight and turned to me.

"Oh, hey Grumpy. I trust your day went well?" She asked, opening her eyes a little wider. I sat my rump down on the floor, like before, and Twilight did the same.

"My day was certainly...eventful"

I told Twilight of my race with Dash, my time with Rarity, and even the orphan girl out in the cold.

"That was really kind of you." Twilight said with a smile when I explained what had happened.

"It was really nothing. I hope Fluttershy will be okay with the little filly staying with her.

"I'm sure she will." Twilight replied. We sat in silence for a brief while, both thinking the same thing. I took the incentive.

"So...about last night." I began.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry you had to hear that." She responded. I laughed nervously, knowing the situation was entirely purposeful and entirely my fault.

"I figured now that your sober...Twilight, you need to let go of those thoughts." Twilight looked about to protest, but I continued.

"Your friends wouldn't be your, well, friends if they didn't appreciate you. I know you may feel like all of this work is futile if knowing is around to tell you it isn't, but your wrong. Your very important, and so is the knowledge you carry. And don't say no one appreciates you. If anyone, _I_ appreciate you." Twilight sat in silence, thinking about what I said.

"Your right. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry." She replied.

"Don't be sorry, Twilight, just move on." I never thought I of all people would be giving advice. Twilight smiled. The big question suddenly came up in my head.

"So...have you found a way to...send me back?" I asked, still debating how much I _wanted_ to go back. _I have to go!_ _It's where I belong, right? Right?_

"Yes, actually." Twilight replied, breaking my thought. "It's not actually magic that can help you. I know how to make a medicine that will put you into a coma here. Then, you'll wake up back on Earth." She exclaimed, excited that she could tell me the solution.

"That's good! I take it this will happen tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's right," Twilight replied. "So, I guess this is your last night here." We both looked down at the ground. She didn't want me to leave, but I had to now, I had to let go, I had to..._move on_.

Twilight and I stayed up late that night, talking about many things. I told her about my life before coming here, about what a dick I was. She told me about her adventures her, of the many things she and the other ponies had done. We talked until the small hours of the night, before saying our good nights and heading off to sleep.

I curled up next to Spike, who didn't protest. I cherished these final moments in the Library, in Ponyville, in Equestria. I thought of all the things I had seen, the lessons I learned, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I found myself on the hospital bed back in New York. I glanced up and saw my heart beat monitor, then my eyes drifted shut again. _See you soon_.

I woke up slowly, having gotten little sleep last night. My vision was blurry, but I noticed a strange array of colors. As my eyes cleared, I saw all six ponies standing around, talking with each other.

"Lookie lookie! Grumpy is awake." The unmistakable voice of Pinkie Pie called. I slowly rose, all six, plus Spike, ponies standing before me, smiling.

"I was gonna throw a goodbye party," Pinkie blurted out. "But the others said that would be inappropriate." I chuckled at Pinkie's enthusiasm.

"Well it was nice of you to care, Pinkie." I responded.

"Morning, loser." Dash said grinning.

"Hi again, parnter." Applejack spoke with a wink.

"Oh, um, morning Grumpy," Fluttershy started. "I was able to help out the little filly girl who came by. She was very sick, but she's getting better."

"Thanks, Fluttershy."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome."

"It's nice to see you again, Grumpy." Rarity said with a smile.

"Yes, well," Twilight began. "I thinks it's time we got this show on the road."

"Hold your horses, Twilight." Spike said. Twilight looked offended by Spikes unfortunate choice of words. He began again.

"I'm not going to the hospital with you, so I wanted to...you know...say, uh...goodbye?"

"AWWWWWWWW Spike is so sweet!" Pinkie said bouncing over and rubbing her head against Spikes side.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Spike said. I extended a hoof, which he took in his tiny hand.

"I'm gonna miss you,little guy." I said, smiling. Spike didn't even get offended.

I drank a quick mug of coffee before leaving the library with the ponies, waving goodbye to Spike on last time. Not a cloud was in the sky, and warm light poured down from the shining sun.

"I never got to meet Celestia," I thought aloud.

"She wanted to meet you," Twilight started. "I've been sending her letters. She was busy with Princess-y stuff though and couldn't make it."

"That's okay."

"Maybe you can meet her when you come back one day!" Pinkie exclaimed. It was a harmless remark, but it stung. _If I ever do come back._

The warmth of the sun and day was quickly changed into the cold, sterile, enclosed setting of the hospital. Doctor Arteries was standing, ready to meet us.

"Hello, Mister Grumpy," He said with a smile. "Twilight already told me what was happening. If you would be so kind, follow me." The seven of us walked down a hallway, back to the room which I stayed in. Coincidentally or otherwise, the room number was _314_. I felt strange returning to that room. Only two and a half days felt like forever.

I lay down and the bed rose up mechanically. The doctor gave a quick shot which hooked my up to the health monitor. The beeping of my pulse soon followed.

I sat there, in that room, looking across the faces of the ponies. For once in my life, I had _friends_. The doctor was preparing a syringe filled with a neon green liquid, like Fluttershy's medicine. The ponies were watching me intently._ Speech time._

"Well, this is it," I began. "I want to let you guys know how special you are to me. Each one of you has shown me happy to be a better pony, and person. I know now how it feels to share kindness, happiness, generosity, and even the value of hard work." Applejack smiled proudly at this. "I know whats it's like to be a good person, to help others, and to live life to the fullest. No matter what happens, I want you to know you will _always_ be my friends."

Pinkie Pie started bawling tears, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack smiled. Dash gave me a supportive look.

"You're not so bad after all, Grumps." She said, grinning. Twilight was grabbing something she was carrying to a pouch.

"I want you to have this," She said, taking a purple amulet with a gold chain from the pouch. I held it my hand.

"Little pinch." The doctor said. A jolt of pain went through my arm; it was gone in a moment.

"Thank Twilight, and all of you." I said, looking across the room again before placing my eyes in Twilight's. This is the part where we were supposed to kiss, but that of course didn't happen. Kind of.

Twilight leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek, a tear rolling down her face. I was well satisfied.

"Goodbye, Grumpy." She whispered. I couldn't respond with anything but a smile. My eyes began drifting shut as the liquid coursed through my veins. They finally closed, my last sight being all the ponies standing together. _Together...as friends._

I awoke in a small hospital room back on Earth. In front of me stood a doctor, writing something on a clip board. He saw me and smiled slightly.

"Oh, hello. Already up and kicking I see, heheh." He chuckled. The next events passed in a daze. I stood up, wobbly on my human legs, and filled out a lot of forms, and eventually had all the medical stuff done. My fingers felt foreign, and I had an urge to stick the pencil in my mouth.

Before I knew it, I was home, only three days had passed. I lay a long time on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought of all that had occurred. Had it all been a coma induced hallucination? I shifted and felt something in my pocket. Removing it, I gasped.

It was none other than the amulet Twilight had gifted to me. The light purple stone with the golden chain. I dangled in front of my face. _It was real! It was all real!_ I got up and danced about my room. I must have looked like a fool, but I didn't care.

I opened the window, letting the fresh air poor in. I sat for many hours contemplating the events that had just occurred. I had gone to Equestria. _Equestria!_

Before I knew it, the sun had gone down, and I was tired, despite my coma. I drifted into sleep with ease.

I opened dreary eyes for only a moment, laying on the hospital bed of Equestria, before returning to the human world.

My alarm clock sounded off. I had forgotten about work. I suppose I could take the day off after waking up from a coma. They never figured out who hit me anyway. Nonetheless, I wanted to go to work. I got ready quickly, excited for a new day.

I rushed out into the streets of New York, the sun was shining behind the clouds, but It was still a pleasant day. After making a right at the intersection and going straight, I was at the Starbucks again.

Multiple co-workers cheered and welcomed me back, including Pedro, who noticed the honest smile on my face. Work passed by quickly. Multiple times I asked the customers for bits rather than dollars, and most stared at me like I was crazy. I worked hard, was friendly, helped the customers, and had a smile the whole time.

At the end of the work shift, Pedro offered to go to the skate park which I happily obliged. After dressing into more casual clothes, I met Pedro at the park. Learning to skate was like learning to buck. It wasn't hard, it just took some practice. The day was long and full, and every minute was filled with joy.

I went home late at night, careful not to step into the intersection when cars were coming, and returned home. I lay on the bed. My life felt purposeful. It felt _good._

Epilogue

Six months passed, and not a single day didn't I think of the ponies. I was now acting manager of the Starbucks, and found myself sitting on the computer on quiet night.

I was looking online to _finally_ get that new toaster, which had set all these events in motion. The clock read 8:32. I reached to grab my wallet, only to feel some air. _Damn,_ I thought,_ not again._

I grabbed my jacket and the red scarf I had knitted, and left the complex. The night air was cool as always, and I found myself standing in the beautiful moonlight. I made my way to the Starbucks, my amulet in my pocket, crossing the intersection and going straight.

With my manager key, I unlocked the store, grabbed my wallet from the check out counter, and turned to leave. I could see my breath in the cold night as I walked down the sidewalk. Light bathed over the streets, making the whole, silent block glow. As I got to the intersection, a sudden bombardment of memories flooded my brain.

I thought of the honest Applejack, who taught me how to me truthful and hardworking. I thought of Fluttershy the kind, who taught be the joys of helping others. I thought of Pinkie Pie, the one who always laughed, who taught how to truly smile. I thought of Rainbow Dash the loyal, who taught to play fair and not to take things to seriously. I thought of Rarity the generous, who taught me to help those who had less then I did. And lastly, I thought of Twilight, who taught me what it meant to have friends. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts, and stepped into the road.

Only one thought that had time to go through my mind as I noticed the headlights.

_Well...Here we go again..._

I opened my eyes in a room all too familiar. The amulet was wrapped around my hoof, and before me was the cartoonish hospital room in Equestria. Doctor Arteries was standing there, recording my vitals on a clipboard, just like the first time we met. He looked up at me and shifted his glasses.

"Hello, Grumpy." He said with a warm smile. "And welcome back..."

The End


End file.
